deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Manchukuo Imperial Guards
Patterned off of the Japanese Imperial Guard and the older Qing Imperial Guard, the Imperial Manchukuo Guard was an elite unit of the Imperial Manchukuo Army. Tasked with protecting Aisin-Gioro Puyi, the puppet Emperor of Manchukuo, and the imperial palace at Hsinking, the Imperial Manchukuo Guard were made up only of ethnic Manchus and trained independently of the Manchukuo Army and the Japanese Kwantung Army. Equipped with the latest weapons and Japanese-style swords, the unit's role was largely symbolic. However, they participated in wiping out Chinese and Korean guerrillas in Manchukuo and were commanded by Puyi's younger brother, Aisin-Gioro Pujie. The unit was functionally and practically disbanded following its last act of military use; during the Soviet Invasion of Manchukuo in 1945. Battle vs. Blackshirts (by Deathblade 100) MSVN: IMG: Hsinking, Manchukuo, 1943 A squad of five Blackshirts slip through the streets of Hsinking, the capital of the Empire of Manchukuo. Their mission is simple; to capture the Kangde Emperor, Puyi, and force him to allow Italy to establish military bases on the border with the embattled USSR. As they approach the palace, five of the Imperial Manchukuo Guard stand on guard; two on a balcony, two patrolling the grounds, and one near a doorway. An Italian takes the safety off of his Carcano M38, sights, and fires; the shot splattering the brain of one of the two patrolling guards on a nearby wall. A Manchukuo Guard yells a warning, leading to a distinct woodpecker sound filling the air; as the two on the balcony open fire with the nearby Type 3 HMG. One of the Blackshirts sets up a Breda 30 and returns fire, injuring the remaining patrolman and killing the sentry. An ominous click indicated the Breda had malfunctioned. As the Italian attempted to fix the malfunction, a Manchu fired his Mukden Mauser; the round passing through the luckless Italian's eyesocket. A well placed shot from the Type 3 severs the Carotid Artery of another MSVN soldier. The remaining Blackshirts began to split up, while one of the Manchukuo Guard entered the palace to evacuate the Emperor. One of the Blackshirts sneaks round the side of the palace; unslinging his M38A SMG. The other two Blackshirts rush the Type 3; one firing his Carcano to suppress the crew. As the Manchu machine gunners ducked, one of the Italians darted into the palace. As the other attempted to follow, a barrage of MP-18 fire riddled him with hole. The two Manchu entered the palace to tail the last two Blackshirts. The second last Blackshirt draws a Beretta M34 pistol and fires at one of the Manchukuo Guards. The Manchu responds by drawing his C96 and returing fire. The Blackshirt staggers back and bleeds out, followed by the Manchu. As the last two Manchukuo Guards escort Puyi to a motorcade, a burst of MAB38A fire cuts both of the guards down The shocked Manchukuo Emperor turns slowly as the last Blackshirt bundles him into the back of the car. Now the hard part began. Expert's Opinion The Manchukuo Imperial Guards lost due to a lack of experience and less effective submachine guns in the urban environment. While the MSVN lacked effective machine guns and pistols, their better experience, rifles and SMGs helped them clinch victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Chinese Warriors Category:World War Warriors